Same School, Different Places
by Zakurowhip12
Summary: Namin'e's life is pretty much ruined. As if finishing high school and college, ruining her social life wasn't enough, she's sent off to teach at an allboy's boarding school. On the way, who does she meet? Of course [RoxasxNamin'e]


Pooooorrr Namin'e. [Has to put up with this

Pooooorrr Roxas. [Shows how much of an idiot he is in front of the girl he (obviously) has a crush on. Of course, that IS what the fanfiction is about.

Do I look/sound/write like I am the person who owns KH?

--

Chapter 1: Your Gourmet Meal

"Noooooo!!! No! GO away! Get away! You can't make me! AUGH!"

"Namin'e, I love you but this has just gone too far young lady! This is for your own good!"

"Your idea of my well being is sending me to some school with, THEM PEOPLE?!!"

"I know you'll do the right thing honey!"

"That's right! CUZ I'M NOT GOING!" Namin'e pulled the covers back over her silky blonde hair and huddled into her blanket.

"Namin'e! You are going whether you want to or not! I paid a fortune for your education and I don't want it to go to waste!" Her mother grasped to covers firmly and tried to yank them off of the stubborn girl.

"You're the one who gave me the education! You didn't HAVE to spend all that money y'know!" Namin'e shouted back, muffled from under the covers.

"You're the one who had to go and learn everything. You just had to be the smart one!" Her mother struggled in the fight against her daughter.

"NEVER!" Namin'e screamed.

"There is no way you can lose against me!" Namin'e's mother was finally successful to ripping the covers away from Namin'e. The crystal-eyed girl rolled off her bed and hard against the floor.

"Oh the humanity!" She raised her arms into the air as she was laying flat on her back.

"Get ready, the plane is leaving in two hours!" Her mother threw the covers over Namin'e. She moaned and pressed the blankets against her burning cheeks.

"It's like you want me to leave!" She shrieked.

"Maybe that's the case!" Her mother called form the other room. Namin'e hardened the pressure of the covers against her flushed face, as if to try and suffocate herself. A tear rolled down her cheek and sank into the soft plush bedspread. She didn't want to leave. She didn't study at the finest schools for this.

--

This is Namin'e. She's sixteen years old. She has soft, light blonde hair, shoulder length that glows like the sunlight. She has crystal-clear blue eyes that shimmer like the ocean and soft white skin like milk and honey. She has a tender smile and supple pink lips.

She has small delicate hands, perfect for creating art, which is one of the things she excels in. Namin'e is also a child prodigy. She finished high school by the time she was thirteen and attended Harvard university soon after she graduated. She can speak in six different tongues and has majored in language and history kindergarten through twelfth grade.

Namin'e's mother had found a job for her and is sending her to New York, where there, she will become the first female teacher at an all-boy's boarding school. Namin'e rejected to the very thought of it, but her mother is forcing her to go. Apparently, they'll need to be supported with her financial help.

Namin'e's parents seem to be obsessed with work and education, partly the reason why she succeeded in academics, but it was also her own being in excelling in the arts. Namin'e felt as though her parents didn't love her, but the things that she accomplished. They always pushed her the extra mile and supported her, although not in the way Namin'e would have preferred.

As a child Namin'e was always at the top of her class and she skipped kindergarten and the entire first and second grade. She was extremely intelligent, a prodigy as before. She has overcome and crossed many a milestones and journeys, without anyone's help. She also never had many friends, as it was she spent so much time studying and never became quite the social butterfly.

So now, here Namin'e is, waiting at the McDonald's inside the airport, eating her regular fries and a vanilla milkshake, both smalls. Her baggage packed and her goodbye's said. Her parents weren't there, they claimed they had to go to work. So she was alone, for she had no other siblings, no relatives in the area, and no friends. The only positive thing she could think of was that no one would miss her, so then, no one would be saddened that she was gone.

--

Namin'e looked down at her gourmet meal, eyes wide open. She gulped down another large chunk of the creamy milkshake that she sucked up through the red and yellow straw. She threw a few fries in her mouth. Her plane was leaving in about twenty minutes. She looked around, watching people walk by, bags, purses, families, vacations. This was in no way at all a vacation, but at least she could escape from the over pressed love that she didn't receive from her parents.

She went back to her scrumptious lunch when something caught her ear and her eye. She turned to see a father mother, and a little boy say goodbye to a girl, around her age, getting ready to board a plane. Her expression became blank and her eyelids lowered a bit shielding half of her eyes. The little boy was crying and wiping his tears away from his bright pink cheeks.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'll be before you know it!" The girl crouched down on her knees and patted the toddler on the head.

"B-b-but! You'll be gone for a long time. Years and years!" The boy bawled.

"Don't be silly! I could never be away from you for so long! I'll be coming back in two months!" The girl said sweetly and smiled compassionately. She held up two fingers.

"That's not so long right?" She hedged.

"Mmm…." The boy whined, not wanting to answer. The boy sniffed and ceased his crying, still inhaling and out haling quite noticeably.

"Just make sure to keep mom and dad in line while I'm gone!" She winked and stood up straight.

"Yeah!" The boy nodded and grinned brightly.

"We'll miss you honey." The mom smiled warmly, a tear at her eye.

"Remember to write to us every day." The dad instructed in the same tone as the mother. They both took turns hugging her.

"I love you." She turned and head down the small enclosed hallway to the plane.

The family waved.

Namin'e turned back to her gourmet meal, her eyes drawn down. She gulped down another large chunk of the creamy milkshake that she sucked up through the red and yellow straw. She threw a few fries in her mouth. Her plane was leaving in about twenty minutes.

And she was still the same as she always had been before.

--

"Yeah, a number five to go please." The boy said looking up at the dollar menu.

"Sure thing." The clerk typed in the order. "That'll be-"

The boy handed him a dollar plainly.

"Thanks." The boy turned and searched to find a seat, when he found the perfect one.

He spotted a beautiful young girl sitting at table for two, one missing, along with the candles and romantic music. He arched a brow and smirked a smile. He paced slowly over towards her, just so he could continue looking at her. She appeared to be his age, she had luggage with her, so she had to be going somewhere, but no one was with her. Strange…

He forgot what he was originally doing, for he just plopped down in the seat across from her, staring blankly at her. Namin'e looked up suspiciously. She blinked a few times.

"Uh…can I help you?" She asked, a fry between her fingers.

"…" Was what the boy replied.

"…umm" Her neck dropped and she lowered her eyebrows.

"…"

"O-kay…I'm leaving." She stood up, milkshake in hand.

"Huh?1 No! wait!" she grabbed her wrist on sudden impulse.

"Hands off!" She yanked it away from him. He looked up straight into her eyes. She lowered her eyebrows menacingly and he looked rather surprised, which he should've been, in light of the circumstances.

"Uh! Sorry! I was zoning out there a bit." He explained.

"Sure." She stared at him plainly as she hesitantly sat back down in her seat.

"Sorry…" He apologized with his arm behind his head, nervously.

"It's okay…" Namin'e arched a brow at him.

"Oh, I'm-" The boy reached his hand across the table, and Namin'e instantly leaned back in her chair and stared at his hand in disgust. "Roxas Hikari." He finished with an arched brow.

"…Namin'e Aijou." She outstretched her hand and took his. They shook on their exchange.

"See, that wasn't so hard." He teased her with a cheerful smile. Namin'e sighed and looked at him boredly.

"So…what are you here for?" She asked flatly.

"I'm here because I'm on my way to New York to-" Roxas started to explain but was cut off by Ms. Aijou.

"I meant why you're here, talking to me." She interrupted.

"Oh, um, I saw you and…I saw you and you were alone…" Roxas tried to think up an excuse. He couldn't say because he thought she was the most beautiful living creature on this earth, then he'd just be plain stalker and she might slap the living daylights out of him.

"Yeah, I am here, as myself, alone." There was a moment of silence. "Is that why you came over here?" She asked curiously.

"Sure! Sure! Of course! I mean, naturally! Why else would I come over here?" He sputtered nervously.

"You're order."

"What?"

"You're order, they just called your order."

"How did you know? Have you been watching me?" Roxas pointed a finger at the girl.

"No, they called your name stupid." She pointed towards the blushing clerk, hearts almost flying out of her eyes.

"Oh, then I guess they're the stalker then, dangit." Namin'e blushed a little at this and sipped her milkshake, her eyes drawn down. "I'll be right back."

Namin'e sat there, a little embarrassed. Who was this boy? He was obviously someone who had just been released out of an insane asylum. Of course, Namin'e was never the one to surround herself with people, so maybe this was how all people acted .That was a scary thought. Roxas soon returned with his BIG Mac at hand. He looked quite content with the straw to the soda sticking out of his mouth, happily sipping away. Namin'e gave him a look of mortification.

No one had ever approached her before.

The only other time was when she approached someone else.

She never wanted to relive that.

The cool-blue eyed girl brushed off the very thought.

Roxas was now sitting down across from her again. He was munching away on his number five to go as she spotted the clerk still gushing over him. Why? She guessed he was…sort of cute, but…nah…she couldn't think that way. It's not like she would ever see him again.

"What are you here for again?" Namin'e inquired.

"You looked lonely and…"

"No, this time I mean, what are you doing at the airport?" Namin'e corrected him.


End file.
